


Swordcraft Stories: Summon Creatures

by TamaoMiko



Series: Swordcraft Stories [1]
Category: Summon Night (Video Games)
Genre: Aera/Ryouga will come later as well, Edgar/Estriene will come later, Elsaux/Estriene is brother and sister relationship, Elsaux/Eziene is a master and servant relationship, Estriene will be in Chapter 2, Estriene/Marinessa is friendship, F/M, I think Orin/Eziene is already here... I think, Is this the only Summon Night: Swordcraft Story 2 fic in AO3?, Loki/Dinah is friendship, Multi, On Hiatus, Summon Night, Summon Night: Swordcraft Story 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaoMiko/pseuds/TamaoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summoner named Elsaux Levanc's summons keep disappearing, and those summons must find out why, but that wouldn't be simple...</p><p>Because more than that is going to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swordcraft Stories: Summon Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Summon Night: Swordcraft Story 2, Flight Plan, Banpresto, Atlus, Nintendo, or even its prequel and sequel. And if I did, I might get sued. Also, the only thing I own here are my OCs.
> 
>  **Author's Notes:** Some scenes from the game are omitted. Some dialogue will also change. This could be a retelling of the game, but later there will be scenes that aren't in the game.

A girl woke up in form of an angel with wings that have a color gradient from orange to red, white clothing, purple and gold boots, a headpiece that suggests white wings, and purple and gold bracelets on both of her hands. She also wears a necklace that suggests a golden bead that is between two silver beads. The girl was also wielding a bronze staff. Her golden hair scattered among the green grass as she positioned her body into a sitting position. Her orange eyes looked around her surroundings. She could a few trees surrounding her. There were also bushes next to the trees.

“Huh? Where am I?” The girl asked herself, then she asked more, “D-Did master leave me alone?” And as she did, her necklace glowed, and then she was surrounded by a bright light.

The light then faded, and then her clothing had changed. She still has her golden hair and orange eyes, but she was now wearing a pink scarf with white and yellow stripes covering her neck. She also wears an orange top, a white and blue dress with a pink cloth tied on one side and a pair of brown shoes. She looked around to look for her bronze staff, but the staff disappeared.

“W-What?”

Then the girl saw two people running. One of them was a white-haired, dark-skinned, red-eyed child. And the other was a pearly blue-haired, red-eyed, peach-skinned girl. To the girl, the pearly blue-haired girl was kind of familiar…

“Excuse me, but why are you two running? Is there someone chasing you?” The girl asked as the child eyed the girl. “Look, do you even care?” he asked in return.

“I was just asking,” the girl replied. After she said that, the bushes were rustling and three people climbed up the stairway. One of them was a blue haired boy, the other was a blonde haired boy, and the last was a girl with pink hair.

The blue haired boy eyed the girl and asked her, “What the? Why are you here?”

“Maybe she the one who attack the two?” The blonde haired boy asked.

“I-I didn't attack them…” The blonde haired girl replied. “If I did, I should look strong, right?”

The blonde haired boy looked up and down at her. She was right, she looks simple to be an attacker. “Fair enough,” he concluded.

“The one who attacked these summon creatures are still here somewhere…” The golden haired girl said as she looked at the rustling bush. She pointed at it and continued, “It might be there.”

But the attacker is revealed to be... only a cute rabbit. The golden haired girl stopped pointing at the bush when the rabbit emerged.

“Wait, that can't be the monster,” The golden haired girl said.

“This cute bunny can't be the monster. It's too cute…” The pink haired girl sighed in relief. But when she said that, the rabbit hissed and charged at the pink haired girl.

“A-Aera!” The blonde haired boy approached the bunny as he knocked it with his hammer. As he did the rabbit turned to the boy and charged at him, but Aera, the pink haired girl, knocked the rabbit also with her hammer.

The golden haired girl held back at least five inches. ‘I should help them,’ she thought. ‘But they shouldn’t know I’m a summon creature too.’

A few moments later, after the rabbit ran away, The four, including the golden haired girl, approached the two.

“Are you two alright?” The golden haired girl asked. The pearly blue-haired devil girl eyed the golden haired girl. “You look familiar…”

‘Oh no, I’m dead if she finds out I’m Eziene!’ Eziene thought nervously. The devil girl narrowed her eyes and continued, “Is that you, Eziene? ”

As the devil girl said that, the oni child asked, “Eziene?”

The devil girl replied, “Eziene, a summon creature from the same world as mine, Sapureth.”

Eziene gulped nervously. “E-Eziene? Who’s that?”

The devil girl’s eyes widen. “Okay, she’s not Eziene. If she was, she always has a staff carrying with her.” And as the devil girl said that, Eziene sighed in relief.

“Are we doing introductions?” Eziene asked, then everyone looked at her. And as they did, she cleared her throat and thought before she began, ‘What name should I think of…? That’s it!’  
After she thought about that, she began to introduce herself, “Im… Adrene…”

“And by the way,” The blue haired boy named Ryouga asked, “Why are they even here? Aren’t they supposed to be with their masters?” He looked at the the oni child and the devil girl.

“I'm not serving anyone at the moment,” the oni child replied. “My master died a while ago.”

“My master also died in war,” the devil girl replied.

“I see,” The blonde haired boy named Edgar said sadly.

“Then they must be stray summons…” Aera said.

“Yes, but stray summons aren't allowed inside the village.” Ryouga explained.

“Trying to kick us out, huh? Can't you show some sympathy for children and girls like us?” The devil girl asked, annoyed at Ryouga’s explanation.

“Fine, we'll get outta here.” The oni scoffed and walked away, the devil girl trailing behind. But then, they fell down and cried out in unison, “Oww!”

As they fell down, the four approached the two summon creatures. “Are you alright?” Adrene asked, noticing a bite mark. The mark must have been from the rabbit who they fought.

“This is just a wound!” The oni child replied, looking brave.

“Umm…” Aera said to the devil girl. “What are you doing?”

“Huh?” went the devil. Then she suddenly twirled, and in a flash, an angel appeared. Edgar and Ryouga were surprised.

The angel then wailed, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please forgive me for the big mistakes I did earlier! I’m sorry!”

“W-What the heck?” Ryouga was surprised.

“I’m sorry if I said terrible things when you helped us so much!” The angel continued to wail.

“Okay, okay…” Aera said. “We forgive you, so stop apologizing, and I think you’ve apologized too much.”

“But I must apologize,” The angel replied, “I don’t have much control over her, and she shouldn’t act like that to you, right?”

After she said that, she screamed and there was another flash. The devil girl reappeared and huffed, saying, “I'm not apologizing!”

“She's back…” Adrene said.

“An angel... Is inside me... I hate her!” The devil girl said through many huffs. Then she stopped huffing and continued, “For some reason, I got mixed up with her. She screws up my life!”

“You mixed up with her?” Adrene repeated.

“When she thinks I do something bad, she takes over my body to apologize to you!”

“Speaking of which, I think you should rest after that fight with that rabbit.” Adrene advised, then looked at Edgar and Aera.

Edgar then had an idea. “Yeah,” he said, “They should rest at our place!”

Aera agreed by nodding her head. “Yep, they should stay there.” Then she continued, “By the way, what’s your name?”

The oni was the one to speak first. “Loki,” he said, “My name is Loki.”

“And me? I’m Dinah…” The devil girl introduced herself.

“Nice to meet you,” Aera said, then introduced herself, “My name is Aera.” Then she turned and pointed to Edgar and introduced him, “That’s my brother, Edgar.”

“Pleased to meet you!” Edgar replied, grabbed Ryouga and introduced him, “And this guy over here is Ryouga.”

“Don’t call me ‘this guy’, Edgar.” Ryouga muttered as she shook himself for Edgar to let him go. And after Edgar lets go of Ryouga, he clapped his hands, “Alright, Let’s go home!”

All of them except for Adrene started to leave, but Adrene, realizing she was left alone, trailed behind them and yelled, “Hey, wait for me, you guys!”

* * *

 “How are they, Tatiana?” Edgar asked to Tatiana, his master Blaire’s daughter.

“They're wounds aren't very serious wounds.” Tatiana replied, who is applying bandages to Loki and Dinah’s wounds.

“There,” Tatiana said as she finished. “They should be feeling better now.”

“Yeah, but I think they should still rest.” A feminine voice said. It was Adrene.

“Adrene?” Edgar was surprised.

“What are you doing here?” Aera was also surprised.

“I was following you,” Adrene replied.

“And WHY are you following us?” Edgar asked, still surprised.

“I hate to be alone.” Adrene replied. “Also, I need to find someone, and I think he’s in Goura’s Gate.”

Everyone was shocked to hear “Goura's Gate”.

* * *

 It was now the ceremony to make Loki and Dinah official guardian beasts to Edgar and Aera. It was a great ceremony, until…

“This beautiful young lady came to my hut and asked for my help, which I was happy to give!” The chief told a story to everyone, and it was a very long story. A few hours later…  
The chief wasn’t done yet. “… and the weather in the mountains change quickly, so you’re in danger if you’re not careful.”

Edgar and Aera were already asleep, and Loki and Dinah were already annoyed.

“Are you done?” Loki asked loudly, and as he said that, Edgar and Aera woke up, and the chief turned to him.

“Okay, now I’m done.” The chief replied, then continued, “Edgar, Aera… Do you accept Loki and Dinah to be your guardian beasts?”

“Yes, we do,” Edgar and Aera replied in unison.

“Done!” The chief announced. “I hereby approve that Loki and Dinah are official guardian beasts to Edgar and Aera.”

* * *

  _“Don’t forget the promise you two have made!” Ryouga reminded Edgar and Aera._

_“Promise?” Lynn asked._

_“Don’t worry!” Edgar replied. “A craftknight’s promise is stronger than the strongest steel!”_

_“That’s right!” Aera agreed._

* * *

“Edgar, aren't you coming with me?” Aera asked. “We’re going to Ryouga’s house, remember?”

“I remember that, Sis,” Edgar replied, “Just wait for me.”

A few seconds later, Edgar emerged from the stairs. “Alrighty, now let’s go!”

“But should we take Loki and Dinah along?” Aera asked.

Dinah heard what Aera had said. “Huh? Where are you going?” Dinah asked.

“We're going to Ryouga's house. We promised him something.” Edgar replied.

“Promised him something?” Loki asked. “Can you tell us?”

“No,” Aura scolded. “It’s only a secret.”

“What?!” Loki was annoyed. “We’re your guardian beasts, so why wouldn’t you tell us?!”

“Okay, okay,” Aera was scared. Then she continued, “A craftknight’s promise is stronger than the strongest steel, so keep it a secret.”

“Just tell us already!” Dinah yowled.

“We’re going to Goura’s Gate.” Aera whispered.

“Wow! That sounds fun!” Loki and Dinah said in unison.

“Hey, Aera, Ryouga and Adrene don't have all day, you know.” Edgar reminded his sister.

“Adrene’s there too?” Aera asked.

“Don’t you remember?” Edgar asked in return.

_“And WHY are you following us?” Edgar asked, still surprised._

_“I hate to be alone.” Adrene replied. “Also, I need to find someone, and I think he’s in Goura’s Gate.”_

“Oh,” Aera now remembered. “Okay, now let’s go!”

* * *

 

Edgar, his sister, and their guardian beasts already came to Goura's Gate, with no villager noticing them go there. They saw Ryouga and Adrene by the gate.

“Sorry for the wait,” Edgar said to Ryouga and Adrene, then he realized something, “Hey Ryouga, are you sure Lynn’s okay with this?”

Ryouga replied, “She thinks we’re somewhere else.” Then he continued, “Now, unlock the door.”

The siblings nodded and stood in front of the entrance. “Hey, Bro,” Aera said to Edgar, “Didn’t you say that you know a spell that’ll take us to the seal in a second?”

“Yeah, I—” Edgar tried to reply, but he was interrupted.

“Stop right there!” A voice yelled. The voice belongs to a man with purple hair and dressed in white and black robes who just suddenly appeared at the entrance. Along with him was another man with blonde hair, but his whole face was covered with a mask except for his nose and mouth. He is in black robes and golden chains, and he carries a golden book called the “Celestia Battletome”. Adrene knew this man, then her eyes widened.

“Nobody told me that there was a spell that could take me to the entrance!” The white and black robed man said.

The two men walked closer to face the group. “W-Who are you two?” Edgar asked.

“Me? I’m Gedharm. Gedharm Camcarossa!” The purple haired man replied with much zest. He turned to the black robed man.

“My name is Elsaux,” The black robed man replied, then said his full name, “Elsaux Levanc.”

Adrene widened her eyes more. “W-What…?”

Elsaux looked at Adrene. “Is there something wrong, madam?”

“N-Nothing…” Adrene lowered her head.

“So…you’re a summoner?” Aera asked.

“Yes! Okay, now…Take us to the seal!” Gedharm grinned.

“What?!” The siblings were shocked.

“Oh, come on…I just want to see the spell to take us to Goura’s Gate.” Gedharm said, and still has the grin on his face. He looked at Elsaux again and said, “You know what to do.”

Elsaux nodded opened his tome and begin to chant:

 **He who strikes like lightning...  
** **Let thunder from thy fingers roar…**  
**In the name of your master, Elsaux,**  
**Thunderbolt... you shall present to us the force!**

After he chanted, there was a white robot who emerged from the clouds. As the robot raised his scythe, the clouds became gray and thunder hits Loki and Dinah.

“Ahhhh!!!!!” Both of them began to scream. And a few seconds later the thunder and the robot disappeared, and the clouds are normal again. Loki and Dinah stopped screaming, but they cannot move.

“I can’t move!” Dinah yelled.

“What the hell was that?!” Loki yelled also.

As Elsaux closed his book, he said, “That’s the effect of one of my summon creatures. If the creature summons thunder, and if that thunder strikes you, you’re paralyzed.”

“Great job, Elsaux…” Gedharm commented as he grabbed both Loki and Dinah with force. He trapped them with a tight grip, making Loki and Dinah feel pain.

“Y-You—!” Loki gasped.

“H-Hey!” Dinah also gasped.

Aera cried out, “Loki! Dinah!”

Edgar’s face became an angry expression. “Alright…” Edgar glared at Gedharm. “We’ll guide you. I’ll cast the spell.”

Gedharm smirked and slightly tightened his grip. Elsaux only had a plain face. Adrene looked at the gate. Edgar turned to the gate and cast the spell and they were transported to the seal.

* * *

 

“This is the seal of Goura…” Gedharm said, still gripping Loki and Dinah.

“We're here, now let our guardian beasts go!” Edgar shouted.

“Hmm... no.” Gedharm decided to torment the siblings even more.

“What?!”

“I don’t think you’ll refuse,” Gedharm tightened his grip, making his two hostages feel more pain. Then he decided, “Fine…” Then he let go of both Loki and Dinah.

“I’ll just summon a creature you cannot defeat!” Gedharm said. Then he raised his hands and chanted:

 **Under an oath in the name of Gedharm,**  
**Come and serve me!**  
**My servant from another world!**  
**Cattan, my servant!**

At these words, a light flashed and a summon creature appeared. “A summon creature?!” Aera exclaimed.

“Fight them while I revive Goura!” Gedharm ordered.

So Cattan fought Edgar while Aera is guarding Loki and Dinah, since they are too weak to fight. And it only took a minute to defeat Cattan.

Loki and Dinah were recovering slowly, but Gedharm started to summon Cattan again, but was interrupted by Ryouga.

“Stop it!” Ryouga yelled, and a bright light flashed from him. After the light disappeared, it revealed Ryouga is not human…

“You’re a summon creature?!” Gedharm exclaimed.

“W-What?!” Adrene’s necklace glowed and a bright light flashed from her. The light that flashed from her disappeared, and everyone looked at her. She now has wings that have a shading slope from orange to red, white garments, purple and gold boots, a headpiece that suggests white wings, and purple and gold wrist trinkets on both of her hands. She was presently wielding a bronze staff.

“E-Eziene?”

* * *

 

**__**[Preview of Chapter 2]**__**

“Eziene!” Elsaux called out.

“Master…” Eziene replied.

Gedharm noticed the master-and-servant thing going on. Then he called out to Elsaux, “Hey! Snap out of it! Summon someone! Summon something!”

Elsaux came to his senses and replied, “Yes,” As he opened his book, the “Celestia Battletome”, he looked for the spell to summon one of his creatures, but it was missing. Elsaux widened his eyes.

Gedharm asked, “What’s wrong? Hurry up!”

“I am!” Elsaux replied. “But that kid’s not here in the book! I didn’t even…” Then he looked at the book and said the summon creature’s name quietly, “Marinessa…”

“Marinessa’s…missing?” Eziene asked quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've noticed, I used the Tactics Card "Thunderbolt" from Yggdra Union as a reference. Note that I'm using some Yggdra Union references in this story (I must've been loving that game.)


End file.
